Wedding then Proposal?
by RubyAngelFire
Summary: It was all a DARE. ONLY A DARE! Saleana RubyFire has the urge to BURN the two persons who dared her to do this. "Wear a Wedding Dress for 3 whole days." that's one. "I dare you to kiss our Saint on the lips." that's two. Wonderful right? Saint Frantz doesn't know what to do, why oh why they gave him that DARE "I dare you to propose to Ruby!". Well wonderful!


**Wedding then Proposal?**

**A/N: Well another dragon nest story. This will be two-shots like what i said on the previous story I posted. I should say this one is a story that was a made out of boredom with my friends when we didn't have classes. We thought of doing a truth or dare to each of our Dragon nest characters. Sadly my Saleana got the most embarrassing dares, well not actually embarrassing but... like a seriously-what-the-heck dares. Honestly it's my saleana and my friend's saint got the most complicated Dares. Seriously complicated. **

**So why Wedding then Proposal? Ruby got the dare first so she did the dare first. Followed by Frantz. Hope you guys would enjoy this story.**

**Characters:**

RubyFire- Saleana

Frantz- Saint

**Mentioned characters:**

86- Barbarian

Xylus- Swordmaster, Ruby's apprentice.

**THIS IS ONLY A DARE! MIND YOU GUYS! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wedding?**

**.**

**.**

RubyFire groaned as she stared at the wedding gown in front of her. _'Am I really going to wear this?'_ She asked herself. And a very familiar face of a certain barbarian, she wants to barbeque and feed to the orcs, appeared in her mind who _**dared**_ her to do this.

After a few minutes of staring and deciding if she's going to do the dare, she finally wore the white wedding dress and put on the headdress.

_He is so going to pay for this dress._ The saleana said as she looked at herself on the mirror wearing the wedding gown. _At least the gown is nice._ She thought.

Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door. As the Saleana stepped out of her house she can't help but think about what's going to happen. _Am I really going to go to a dungeon wearing this?!_ Ruby shook her head at the idea. _I won't be able to fight well with this dress on the way. And I still need to wear this for 3 whole days._ "Wonderful!" She shouted sarcastically. _And another thing I should be worried about…_

As RubyFire left the house and started walking around Saint Haven she felt the hard stares she receive from all the people around her which she finds very annoying, disturbing and uncomfortable. She honestly doesn't mind the attention but this is too much! She always sees bizarre adventurers wearing weird outfits but she knows her outfit is just a little eye catching. Who wears a wedding gown here?!

Ruby took a deep breath and started looking for someone she knows. _To be honest, this is embarrassing_. And the people around her are getting annoying. It took all her willpower to ignore and not to burn the teasing sounds of some of the male adventurers that shouted they wanted to be Ruby's groom. _I can't believe they gave me embarrassing dares! _

Much to her relief, a voice she knows too well called onto her. "Ruby?" The Saleana turned towards the voice quickly and saw the Saint she knows too well looking at her with wide eyes and mouth almost hanged open. Obviously surprised at what she is wearing. "Fran-" she was about to go towards the Saint when she remembered something her dearly beloved apprentice swordmaster told her that has something to do with Frantz and a little connected with the wedding dress and something to do before the wedding ends.

"_I __**DARE **__you to __**KISS**__ Frantz in public." _The words Xylus said echoed in her mind like a broken recorder. Her eyes widen at the realization as she look at the bewildered Saint. Who looks like he wanted to pretend he doesn't know her.

_Should I do this? I don't have to right? _It's not that Ruby doesn't have any experience. Heck! She has a lot of experience when it comes to relationships and of course in kissing and _deeper_. But this is Frantz! It never occurred to her of doing something to the Saint that might taint their relationship or even change their relationship. _It would be best if…._

_You're not going to do the dare? I thought you're the great RubyFire who doesn't back out to any challenges given to her. And I can't believe a small dare to kiss a saint would push you back. _Her stupid inner thoughts told her. Arghhh! _That's the point! I was dared to kiss a saint!_

"R-r-ruby, w-what are you-" But before Frantz could react Ruby walked towards him and grab his robe roughly as she pulled him closer to her.

Ruby could feel her heart beating so fast and her face turning red as the dare she was told repeated in her mind once again. _'I dare you to kiss Frantz!'_

_'Curse that brat!'_ She swallowed hard as she stared at the confused face of the Saint she was holding. _'Why do I need to do it to him of all people?!'_ She screamed into her thoughts as her hands started to shake and she really hoped that he couldn't feel the loud beating of her chest.

She swallowed once again and looked straight into Frantz's eyes. "Frantz, I'm sorry." And she pressed her lips to his.

It happened so fast but at the same time slow. Ruby had kissed Frantz lot of times but this is the very first time she kissed him on the lips. And she didn't expect it in this kind of situation; the situation wherein she's wearing a wedding dress and in public. _It is like a wedding. _The thought made the Saleana blush more. She heard the shocked, cheering and teasing whistles from the people around her. Who wouldn't, this isn't just any public display of affection, now that she's wearing a wedding dress and kissing a Saint of all people.

Frantz was so petrified and shock to react or to even move as Ruby kiss him. He can feel his face burning up and his chest pounding at him very hard as Ruby pulled him closer. It took him few more seconds before he finally registered what was going on. With all the remaining strength he had he pushed Ruby away from him as he tried to hide his flustered face. "I-I... w-what..." with no coherent words to say he took a few step backwards and stared at the Saleana. But his mind wasn't working at all because of the sudden assault from the said Saleana so the next thing he did was turn to his heels and ran as fast as he could.

Ruby just stared at the ground and at the disappearing figure of Frantz who was already distance away from her as she clutched her chest. Her heart won't stop beating so fast. To the point it was already hard to breath. She can feel her face burning up and her hands are still shaking. She didn't expect she would feel like this. She thought as she unconsciously touched her lips. A small smile showed on her flustered face as she muttered,

.

.

.

"I just took Frantz's first kiss."

* * *

**Ruby loves teasing Frantz so much, yeah so you could say she still enjoyed the dare and taking Frantz's first kiss. ^^ "Frantz's lips are no longer virgin." was what my friend said when she read this.**

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. And i call Frantz since that time "Runaway Groom", if the Dare was mentioned. XD.**

**The next one "Proposal" would still take a while since honestly, Frantz still didn't do the dare. The first attempt was should be after our PvP but sadly even with 86 (barbarian) and Zyrrs (Adept) pushing Frantz to Propose he still didn't do it. And Ruby was confused that time on what the heck is going on.**

**.**

**So, once again hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the grammar errors that i missed (again). And Reviews would really, really, really, be highly appreciated. And Fave~**

**.**

**.**

**Oh! Oh! If you want to know more about our characters, I suggest you reading my Senpai AmaneNixen's cracked fic, titled "Meet the Party 4 of 4" you would know our character's quirkiness. ^_^**

**.**

**And last thing..**

**I would also be posting a new Dragon nest fic soon titled, "First time Daily Quests" It's about a Saleana (that's me), a Saint and a Barbarian's first run at level 60 DQ and level 70 chaos DQ respectively. The pain of not having proper equipment and they're also our first charas so... yeah... first times hurts. And this fic is about it. **

**/**

**See you~**

**/**


End file.
